


Telephone

by Pepisi



Category: GOT7, bnior - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 在荣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepisi/pseuds/Pepisi





	Telephone

隔了半个地球的时差，太阳刚见完你，就来告诉我你的消息。

1.

林在范坐在会议室里，面无表情地听着经理做季度汇报。

突然，秘书敲门，凑到他旁边，递过了一只蓝牙耳机。

“总裁，小少爷的电话。”

“喂，”他把耳机带好，一边示意经理继续往下讲，一边对着轻声喊了句“荣儿。”

经理一见到总裁脸上带着笑，后背都出汗了，飞快的讲完自己的汇报，跟总裁道别。 

“荣荣，怎么突然给我打电话了？这么晚还没睡吗？”

他最近到美国出差，听美国几家分公司的季度汇报。现在这边是上午十点，家里正好是晚上。

“哥哥，荣荣想你了……”电话那端的声音已经富有少年韵味，但是撒起娇来还是把在范吃的死死的。

“我也想你了。”他靠着软皮座椅，扯开领带，捏了捏眉间到鼻梁的位置。

“想哥哥，想到后面都湿了。”软软的鼻音穿过蓝牙耳机，在他耳朵里轻哼了两声。在范似有若无的听见了别的声音。

“荣荣现在在干什么？”

“在跟哥哥讲电话，唔…”他明知道在范不是问这个，不过他还是要这么说。

“除了这个呢。”在范看着被自己顶出鼓鼓一包的西装裤，暗叹自己在珍荣面前总是没有一点点定力。

“除了跟哥哥打电话，荣荣还在，”像是害羞了，声音突然变小，“还在用手指玩自己……”

“是吗？荣荣是怎么玩的？”他像是明白了小家伙打电话来的用意了。

“就像哥哥上次那样。”他好忙哦，一边要听在范的话，一边要想着怎么回他，手指被自己的后穴紧紧含住的感觉又在吸引他的注意力。

“我上次做了什么，我怎么不记得了？”刺啦一声，会议厅的窗帘拉上了。

他拉下西装裤的拉链，放出被束缚的性器。

“骗人……”

“哥哥上次不是把手指放进来了吗？三根！”他发现自己的手指不够在范的长，怎么抠抠挖挖都觉得不对。

“那现在你放进去几根了？”在范把前端的水抹到柱身上，一边撸动，一边听着珍荣那边偶尔泄露过来的水泽声。

“一…一根。”珍荣把手机扔在床上，开了扩音。让自己两只手都可以活动，又给了在范听的机会。

“哥哥，感觉不一样……”珍荣一手揉着硬硬的红豆，一手努力的给自己制造快感，但是没有对比就没有伤害，他自己弄没有在范弄舒服。

“你再放一根进去，想想哥哥平时怎么做的。”在范也开始想着平时自己的手指进去的触感。又热又软的肠壁紧紧吸附着他，分泌出来的肠液顺着手指流出来，落在掌心上，亮晶晶的。 

“哥哥…要去了，荣荣要…被自己玩丢了……”

回忆里珍荣的吟哦正巧跟耳边的重叠，电话那端的人儿找到了自己的敏感点，他甚至没有碰到自己的性器，光是在体内试探之间就到达了高潮，粉红的性器从铃口噗呲噗呲的射出奶白色的液 体。

因为高潮，他的喘息变得特别大声，在电话这端听的清清楚楚。

“等我，一起。”他修剪整齐的手指来回刮过顶端的小口，还有菱沟，快感就一直传到脑子里。

他把射出来的精液全都抹到手帕上，收回口袋里。拉好窗帘打开窗，没留下一点点痕迹。

“哥哥，荣荣爱你。”电话那端早就穿戴整齐的人听到门铃响了，匆匆忙忙的说了句爱他就挂了。

在范笑着摇了摇头，估计是给他的礼物到了，总算赶在明天之前送到了。

不过最大的惊喜现在还没上飞机呢。

下了飞机，坐上管家安排的车，已经是下午的两点了。

没想到珍荣居然这么能沉得住气，现在还没打电话给他，今天可是他的生日。

还在夸他有骨气，谁知道下一秒，裤兜里的手机就响了起来。

行吧，不能取笑寿星公。

“哥哥，你今天会回来吗？”

戴着蓝牙，一接通视频电话，在范就看见对面的珍荣一副刚睡醒的样子。

原来是睡着了，他还说怎么没消没息。

“今天哥哥很忙。”他睁眼说瞎话毫无负担，一边给管家使了个眼色，车子就听话的加速了。

“这样啊……”对面的人嘟着嘴，一脸不开心，“可是今天是我18岁生日唉……”

“礼物拆开看了吗？”在范压抑住自己，不能告诉他现在自己就在回家的车上。

“没呢，想等你回来一起拆的……”他把手机用支架撑好，去拿昨晚管家拿给他的快递。

“你先拆开看看。” 

“什么来的？还挺重。”珍荣摇了摇，里面还一点动静都没有。他当着在范的面，一遍拆盒子一边碎碎念，说的无非是想他，要他回家的傻话。

“哥哥，你怎么送的这个……”他拿着最后拆到手的玻璃仿真玩具。

“跟我的像吗？”在范看他一脸嫌弃但实际上喜欢的要死的样子，没脸没皮的问他。

“这让我怎么回答！”再像有什么用，又不是在范的。

“荣荣，这可是我的一片心意，跟我一样的。”他不敢在车上说出这是按他的尺寸特意定做的，怕司机跟管家万一被吓到，没办法把他送到家。

“是吗！”珍荣才不理他满嘴跑火车，“那哥哥就看好了，今天它是怎么拿走荣荣的第一次的！”

说完，就把裤子脱了。

粉嫩的肉物还没睡醒，珍荣也不管它。坐在床上，对着手机支架，开始摆弄那根玻璃材质的道具。

“哥哥，喜欢荣荣这样摸吗？”他的手像平时对在范那样，扶住它就上下滑动了几下。

“喜欢。”在范的车开进小区，他坐在车上平复呼吸，努力让自己不要太明显，等下下车才不会尴尬。

“哥哥说错了……”珍荣抬头，看着在范明显在克制的样子，更加来劲了。

哼，让你不回来，哼，就让你看得到，吃不到！

“说错了？”在范配合的装出一脸疑惑，心里计划着等下怎么修理这个小淘气。

“它比哥哥硬！”说完还伸出舌头舔了舔，朝在范做了个鬼脸。

“……”在范不说话，反正等下见真章。

“而且它也变热了…”珍荣手酸的把它放到一边，去拿床头的润滑剂。

平时涂大腿上他就很顺手，可是现在，他要够着自己的后穴还有点难度。忍不住哼哼唧唧了几声，说要是哥哥在就好了。

把在范刺激到眼睛都红了。

车终于停在门口，在范长长的腿踩到地面，一进家门就直奔二楼。

在范打开他房门的时候，他正往那东西上面涂润滑剂，丝毫没发现在范的到来，甚至都没抬头看一眼手机屏幕。

“看来，荣荣比较喜欢它？”沙哑的声音刚一响起，床上的人就吓了一跳。

“不是说不回来了吗？”镇定下来，娇嗔的瞪了他一眼。

“荣荣的生日，我不回来哪里行。”他把碍事的道具全都扫到一旁，拉着珍荣的手就往自己西装裤上按，要他帮着脱下来。

“热吗？硬吗？”他今天就非要问出个答案，不然就不放过他！

“噗，哥你真幼稚。”珍荣笑的褶子都出来了，没想到他这么记仇。 

“啊！”一个不注意，在范就把他压倒了，长长的腿卡在他的腿缝里，蹭着蹭着就让珍荣硬了。

两人脖颈相交，在范含住他的耳垂，舔了舔。虔诚的亲吻他的额头，眼皮，鼻尖，最后留在嘴唇。

珍荣被在范吻得七荤八素，轻而易举的被撬开牙关，口腔里每一个地方都被探索了一遍。

“哥…难受…”他的分身已经被撩到硬到不行了，双眼朦胧的抓着在范的手，要他帮忙揉一揉。

“乖，一会儿就好了。”在范坐了起来，一只手就可以把他的囊袋握住，来回的揉弄。

“哈阿…”珍荣哪里受得住这种刺激，快感催着射意，马上就传递到大脑皮层。

“前面也要……”他舔了舔嘴唇，自己也不知道自己说了什么，反正按着本能来。

他要的在范都会给，很快，伴着珍荣几声急促的娇喘，火热的火山喷发出白色岩浆。 

刚刚珍荣费劲涂好的润滑剂早就被他分泌的肠液送出来了，把床单染的湿透。

“荣荣真好看。”现在白色的液体顺着会阴流到股沟，被在范用手指抹进珍荣开始嚅动的后穴，一点点扩张着。

“想要哥哥。”珍荣握住他的性器，抓着要往自己后穴挤进去。

“ 别急。”在范俯下身子，在他唇上啄了几口。才扶着分身，准备一点点填满空虚的小嘴。

“ 我要看，看着哥哥进来。”

关键时刻这么说，在范的顶端已经进去，也只好退出来。往他身下垫了个枕头，重新来过。 

这次很顺利，扩张到松软的穴肉没有过多反抗他的入侵，反倒是迎合着收缩绞紧。

“进来了…”珍荣抓紧在范撑在自己身侧的手臂，望进了在范专注的眼神里，“哥哥，我终于是你的了。”

在范本就不善言辞，只是把人紧紧抱住，身下也开始缓缓抽插着。

“唔…好深…”等着他成年，一直都没有越雷池一步，现在这样子窒息火热的包裹，还有坚硬滚烫的挺动，对两个人来说都是新鲜的。

快感不停的晕开，刚硬生来就是要跟柔软结合的。

“放松一点，不然会疼。”虽然被紧紧绞住真的很销魂，可是他还是舍不得珍荣难受。

“疼也是哥哥给的，我不怕。”说完攀着在范的脖子，主动去亲吻他。

在范狠狠地抽插了好久，终于在他体内满满的射出来。强烈的快感刺激到珍荣受不住的咬上在范的肩膀。

“呼…”在范把人顶回床上，埋在珍荣体内的性器就着两人的体液，一下一下慢慢的抽动，“荣儿是不是忘记说什么了？”

“嗯…我爱你…”珍荣已经累到连一根手指都不想动了，根本不记得要说什么。

“我也爱你，可是不是要说这个。”

说着说着，在范又有抬头的趋势了，珍荣一个激灵，挤出几滴眼泪。

“哥哥，荣儿真的不行了，说了哥哥就放过我吧……”

“哥哥比那个硬，比它烫……”

“我幼稚吗？”在范得寸进尺的捏着他的腮帮子，非要问清楚。

“不，是我，我幼稚……”说着，就真的趴在在范怀里累到睡过去了，被人刮了刮鼻子也不知道。

“荣荣，生日快乐。” 

2.

朴氏集团当家做主的人姓林不姓朴这件事，在这个圈子里根本算不上秘密。

谁都知道，当年一直没有孩子的朴总裁，在孤儿院领养了林在范。可是在林在范8岁那年，朴夫人怀孕了。

原本以为养子跟亲生骨肉之间的斗争会很有看点，可谁知道，这孩子一生下来，朴夫人就难产去世了。朴总裁又是个工作狂，除了保证两个孩子物质上供给，为数不多感情全都给了他的亡妻。

就这样，名为朴珍荣的孩子，最亲近，最敬爱的就是他的哥哥，林在范。

在范20岁那年，珍荣12岁。他们的父亲因为高强度工作，倒在了工作岗位上。

董事会虎视眈眈的盯着朴家的一举一动，从这个玉雪可爱的小团子被放到他手上的那一刻，他就决定守护到底。12岁的珍荣，根本就不知道怎么运营一家公司。在范怎么可能让他羊入虎口，他 不得不把朴氏集团扛起来。

董事会的人不停地抗议，拒绝让一个外姓的野种接手朴氏，更何况他根本就没有学过任何经商的知识。

但是不管董事会再怎么蹦跶，朴总裁先见之明的遗嘱才有说话权。他把手上拥有的的股份一分为二，一半给了在范，一半给了珍荣，在珍荣成年之前都交由在范处理。

这个举动往好的说是两个儿子他都爱，往不好的说是怕在范有二心，不敢把公司放在他手里。但朴总裁到底什么意思，已经没人能让他开口说明了。

在范成了最大的股东，被要求在一年之内完成学业接手公司。 

珍荣从记事起，眼里心里就只有他的哥哥，在范。

哥哥以前很宠他的，就算他骑在哥哥的脖子上，抓着哥哥的头发，他也不会喊一声痛。

但是不知道什么时候起，哥哥就变得疏离，冷淡。

好像是他12岁那年，那年发生了好多事。珍荣还没从爸爸过世的事缓过来，就要跟哥哥分开一年，一个人生活。

董事会一直上门劝他，劝他不能把公司交给外人。

哥哥怎么会是外人，哥哥是他最喜欢的人啊。

“他跟你并没有血缘关系，对你好只是为了夺取公司。”

“就算，就算不是亲兄弟，我也信他。你们不用浪费口舌了。”

12岁的珍荣，一直都是天塌下来有哥哥扛着，从来没想过在范并不是他亲哥哥。而且，就算不是又怎样，他不可能否认哥哥对他的好。

睡前给他读安徒生童话，辅导他做练习题，还有他被同学欺负时，狠狠修理坏人的，都是哥哥啊。

他一抬头，就看见站在房间门口的在范。

“哥哥，你怎么在这？”都听到了吗？

“荣荣，你信哥哥？”关于刚刚董事会对他说了什么话，在范问都没问，只是坐在珍荣旁边，揉了揉他黑黑的头发。

“当然！”珍荣捏紧拳头，眼里满是对在范的崇拜。

“哥哥马上就要去国外，学习一年。”看着珍荣毫不动摇的态度，在范笑的很愉悦，也下定决心去管理朴家集团。

“哥哥……不去可以吗？我不想跟哥哥分开！”一听这话，珍荣的眼睛就红了，紧紧抓着他的手不松开。

“荣荣能自己努力生活一年吗？等哥哥回来，一定不会让任何人欺负你。”

把瘦瘦小小的珍荣抱进自己怀里，下巴在他头顶轻轻摩擦，去意已决。

“哥哥……”珍荣紧紧把他的衣服攥在手里，跟哥哥分开的恐惧，对一个人生活的恐惧，都足以让他流出眼泪。

“傻瓜，哥哥就是为了不让你掉眼泪才这样做的，你怎么现在就哭了？”

在范把人抱到大腿，让他坐好，仔细的用手绢帮他擦掉眼泪，在他额头上轻轻一吻。

“乖，我很快就回来。”

“嗯……”珍荣抽抽搭搭的点着头，跟在范勾着尾指约定好。

最后，在范把哭累睡着的珍荣放进被窝里，就离开了。 

从8岁开始，他有了个弟弟。他的弟弟很可爱，不哭也不闹，只要他过去，弟弟就会笑，还会吐着舌头吹几个泡泡。

从管家怀里抱过来，怕摔到软软的小婴儿，他僵硬着手一动不敢动，第一次感受到了所谓责任。 

从那天起，他的生活就只有他的弟弟。

3.

在范是个男人，很正常的男人。

当他二十岁第一次自渎，喊出来是珍荣的名字，他就知道他对自己的弟弟，有了跟兄弟不一样的心思。

为了不让珍荣知道，自己的哥哥居然这般龌龊，他开始冷处理两人亲密的关系。

去国外读书，也是一个契机。

白纸一样的弟弟，应该被好好保护。而不是被他玷污。 

但是喜欢是骗不了人的。

回国之后，他把自己沉浸在工作之中。早出晚归的，完美的跟珍荣的作息错开。 

一晃珍荣已经是一个十六岁的高中生了。

当他听到珍荣在学校开始交了新朋友，他心里真的很不是滋味。 

哥哥向日葵的珍荣也要追求真正的太阳了吗？也是，正常青春期的小孩子谁会整天粘着家里人。

有一次，等到珍荣睡着，他在自己的房间里再次做起了坏事，他告诉自己，这种事做最后一次就好，以后不许再对自己的弟弟有这种想法。

“珍荣…荣荣…”就在他喊着珍荣的名字，要到顶点的时候，门咔哒一声，开了。

“哥哥……”本该睡着的珍荣就站在门口，静静地看着他。

突如其来的刺激，让在范的性器刹不住车的跳动着，白色的浊液汹涌的喷发出来。

“出去！”在范扯过被子盖好下半身，高潮以后沙哑的声音，无情的对他说着。

“我不，”他已经不是那个什么都不懂的小孩子了，哥哥在做的事他虽然没做过，可是也很清楚那是什么，“哥哥喊的是荣荣不是吗？”

他朝着在范走过去，每一步都很坚定。

可是却像踩在在范的心上一样，让在范无所遁形。

“这就说明哥哥是想跟荣荣做这种事的！”

“不要再过来了，快关上门，出去。”在范现在才明白，其实他不是怕自己沦陷在这种感情里，而是怕失去他，失去那个对自己满眼信任与崇拜的珍荣。

“哥哥，三年前你已经推开我一次了。”珍荣跪上床，掀开亡羊补牢的薄被，握住了没有完全软下去的性器。

“不要推开我第二次，可以吗？”他处在变声期的声音微微带着哭腔，一下子让在范心都软了，说不出狠话。

“哥哥，荣荣喜欢你。”

“你一个…小孩子知道…什么喜欢！”被喜欢的人握住命根子，暖暖的手不停的上下撸动，在范一下子又硬了起来，喘着粗气否定着他。

“我就是知道！”他不管在范的抵抗，低着头含住了他的勃发。因为太过着急，被粗长顶到了喉咙，马上就眼泪汪汪的。

“呀，没事吧？”在范觉得自己真是昏了头，任由一个孩子这么做。

没想到却被珍荣瞪了一眼，“你给我躺好！”

在范不敢动弹，只好用力的把到唇边的呻吟吞回去。可是真的好舒服，比蛇还灵活的舌头一下一下的舔弄着他的柱身还有顶端，湿润的口腔包裹着他，他觉得自己随时可以交代出来，但是男人的尊严必须守住。

膻腥的男性气息萦绕在他的鼻尖，珍荣努力的不要让牙齿磕到在范，舌头和腮帮子都酸了，在范还没有一点点要射的迹象。他生气的用力吸吮了好几下，一定要他先认输，缴械投降。

最后，实在撑不住的在范，满满当当的射了珍荣一嘴，把性器抽出来的时候，白色的精液还从嘴角淌了下来。

“吐出来。”在范把手放到珍荣嘴边，等着他。珍荣摇了摇头，当着在范的面，全部咽了下去，还伸出粉色的舌头，舔了舔嘴唇。

“这是哥哥输给我的证据，我要把它锁在肚子里。”他拍了拍自己的肚子，又戳了戳小在范，笑的一脸得意。

“收拾一下，回去睡觉。”他怕再待下去等会又出状况。赶紧拍了拍珍荣的肩膀，伸手去拿内裤。

“哥哥想要的话，荣荣随时可以帮你的。”珍荣的手按在他手上，对他眨了眨眼睛，“后面也可以的。”

在范盯着他看了一会儿，把他看的有些心虚。

“谁教你这些的？”他一直觉得自己的弟弟就是世上最单纯的孩子，怎么现在这么一看，好像又不是。

“网上看的……”哥哥真凶，珍荣不敢看他，对着手指老老实实交代。

“接下来一个月不许上网了，快回去睡觉。”在范套上了睡裤，继续赶人。

“哥哥……不带这样的……”珍荣委屈的扁着嘴，“我还得用网络学习的。”

“学习？好的不学学坏的。”在范穿好睡衣，把赖在床上不走的人扛上肩头，送回房间。

“你是坏人！”珍荣想踢腿可是腿已经被大掌紧紧按住，只好作罢，换成用拳头捶着他的后背。

在范一声不吭，把他放上床就要走，珍荣却跪了起来，从背后抱住他的腰身。

“哥哥，为什么不要荣荣？”

他不明白，为什么哥哥出了国，回来就变了个人，甚至冷着他三年。

“荣荣一直都是一个人，哥哥不心疼的吗？”

怎么可能不心疼！他都想把珍荣揉进自己的骨血里，彻底成为一体，走到哪里都带着。

在范掰开他的手，这个举动让珍荣的眼眶马上就蓄满泪水，一抬眼看他，眼泪就滚下来。

“是因为太喜欢了。”在范叹了一口气，把泪人儿抱进怀里，有一搭没一搭的拍着他，想把人哄睡。

“喜欢还这样！”他抽抽噎噎的，用手揉着眼睛。

“荣儿乖，快睡吧？”再说下去估计天都亮了，明天还上学呢。

就在他要松开怀抱的时候，珍荣抓住了他的手，闪着大眼睛哪里有半分要睡着的意思？

“那你什么时候要我？”

“你…你还小，等你长大再说！”

在范落荒而逃，留珍荣用枕头蒙住脸，吃吃吃的笑了起来。


End file.
